Kehangatan di tempat ini
by SalmaChitose
Summary: ini adalah sebuah cerita, tentang kedua orang yang dipertemukan dalam suatu café. Dan ini adalah sebuah cerita.. dimana keduanya merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya.. yaitu arti sebuah.. cinta/bad at summary, RnR please XD


Summary: ini adalah sebuah cerita, tentang kedua orang yang dipertemukan dalam suatu café. Dan ini adalah sebuah cerita.. dimana keduanya merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya.. yaitu arti sebuah.. cinta/bad at summary, RnR please XD

Diclamer: KH bukan punya saya , tapi punya SE sm Disney.. dan cerita ini milik author sepenuh hati~

Warning: lebay, typo, abal, gaje, aneh, dan masih ada seribu satu bahaya lain yang dapat menyebabkan sakit jiwa sampai janin.

A/N : kembali lagi dengan fic saya XD semoga anda tidak mengalami efek samping diatas^ dan cerita ini kupersembahkan pada review saya dan orang-orang sekitaran. Author tak menjamin ceritanya bagus atau tidak karna ini ceritanya muncul begitu saja waktu UAS (UAS?!)  
nama tokohnya tidak disebutkan, biar greget. tapi ditengah-tengah udah ada kok hintnya, tee-hee.. sekian dari saya XD

_Hope you like it  
E-N-J-O-Y_

Tempo hari, ayah mereka mendapatkan tempat itu.

Tampak jelas dari muka sepasang anak laki-laki dan perempuan bahwa mereka sangat jelas. Suara tawa dari mereka pun terdengar sangat jelas dan kencang. Sepasang suami-istri yang sudah menjadi kedua orang tua bagi mereka pun hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil memandang lurus tampak sebuah café kecil yang telah didirikan oleh sang ayah tersebut.

Café itu berukuran sedang jika dibandingkan dengan café-café yang sudah didirikan lebih lama dari ini. Café itu bergaya eropa, akan tetapi masih dapat dirasakan gaya jepang dikarenakan ibu dari kedua anak tersebut memiliki darah keturunan orang jepang. Jika dilihat dari dekat, tempat itu sengaja dibuat dari kayu agar dapat menarik kesan elegan dari sebuah café. Kedua anak tersebut berlarian masuk ke dalam café tersebut, Diikuti dengan langkah kedua orang tuanya.

Didalam tempat itu, kursi dan meja telah ditata dengan sempurna, terasa sedikit aroma kue dan aroma teh dari dalam dapur dan langsung masuk ke dalam hidung dan siap untuk mengambil hati setiap orang yang datang ke tempat café itu. disudut-sudut ruangan terdapat beberapa ornament dan lukisan yang merupakan hasil dari tangan-tangan kreatif yang dapat mengalih-pandangan orang-orang yang melihatnya. Tapi, tanpa disadari orang lain, hanya terdapat satu gambar yang telah dibingkai dengan sangat rapi. Bingkai itu terbuat dari campuran emas dan platinum. Dalam bingkai tersebut, ada satu gambar yang didalamnya terdapat sepasang pria dan wanita yang saling mengenggam tangan satu sama lain. Akan tetapi, muka kedua orang itu tidak menghadap satu sama lain. Saling membuang muka dengan wajah yang berwarna merah padam.

Gambar itu tak lain adalah hasil dari gambar anak perempuan itu. memang, sejak dulu, anak itu sangat menyukai hobinya itu. bahkan baginya, tak ada hari tanpa menggambar sekalipun. Sepertinya ayahnya yang mengetahuinya secara diam-diam dan mengambil salah satu gambarnya untuk dipajangnya disertai dengan bingkai yang sangat khusus.

Lalu, mereka hidup bahagia didalam café kecil nan hangat itu.

Sampai akhirnya, takdir merenggut kebahagian mereka.

Kedua orang tua mereka meninggal.

…

_12 tahun kemudian.._

"pria itu datang lagi.." gumam perempuan itu.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh perempuan berambut kuning kepucatan itu, pria yang tak diketahui namanya itu terus berdatangan pada waktu yang sama, tempat duduk yang sama pula, diujung sudut ruangan tanpa ada yang menghiraukannya, memesan minuman yang selalu sama pula meskipun terkadang berbeda, dan yang paling sering dilakukannya.. melihat lukisan hasil tangan perempuan itu.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria itu. mungkin ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan pembuatnya.

"_ini minumannya tuan.."_Tanya perempuan itu.

"_thank's.." _jawab pria itu, tapi tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari lukisan itu.

"_mengapa anda sangat suka lukisan ini? Bukankah ini jelek?_" perempuan itu kembali bertanya lagi. Kali ini, pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap perempuan itu.

"saya tidak berpikir seperti begitu, bahkan menurutku.. ini adalag gambar yang terbaik diantara yang lain" jawab pria itu dengan tegas. matanya yang berwarna biru itu dapat mengartikan bahwa ucapannya bukan main. Itu tatapan serius. Perempuan itu sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah laku pria itu. sejujurnya, belum ada satu orang pun yang menyukai gambarnya itu.

Perempuan itu tidak menjawab dan langsung meninggalkan pria itu sendirian dan meluangkan waktunya untuk kembali menatap gambarnya itu. seakan-akan, di tempat itu hanya ada pria itu dengan gambarnya itu. perempuan itu tidak menghiraukan kakaknya yang sedari-tadi memanggilnya untuk mengantarkan pesanan yang sudah menumpuk sampai akhirnya kakaknya menghampirinya dan membuat perempuan itu sadar.

Tanpa disadarinya, perempuan itu terus menatap pria itu seperti orang yang special baginya.

…

Langit sudah mulai menggelap, tanda malam akan tiba. Perempuan itu segera menghampiri pintu masuk tanda akan memutar papan kecil yang terpajang di pintu itu. dari "OPEN" menjadi "CLOSED".

Akan tetapi, perempuan itu menggurungkan niatnya.

Ia melihat pria itu masih berada disana.

Kakaknya melihat tingkah laku adiknya itu. pandangan perempuan itu sedang menatap pria aneh itu. dengan perasaan yang sedikit marah, kakaknya menghampiri pria itu dan hamper saja ingin memarahinya. Tapi, demi menjaga nama baik café peninggalan kedua orang tuanya itu ia menggurungkan niatnya dan bertanya dengan baik-baik. Semenjak kedua orangnya meninggal, kakaknya berubah, ia jadi sangat memperhatikan adiknya yang mungil itu. ia tak ingin seseorang mencemarkan dirinya dan terus menjaga adiknya sampai ia rela melepaskannya. Seperti _Brother Complex._

"maafkan kami tuan, tapi tempat kita akan segera ditutup. Bisakah anda segera meninggalkan tempat ini?" Tanya kakaknya sambil menaruh tangan didadanya. Lalu pria itu memandang kakak dari perempuan itu dengan seksama. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian pria itu tertawa kecil, membuat orang itu menjadi bingung dan hampir membuatnya berpikir bahwa pria ini sedikit gila.

Pria itu tertawa akan kebodohannya yang terus berdiam diri ditempat itu sampai lupa waktu. Untungnya ia hanya tertawa selama beberapa detik dan tidak benar-benar membuat kakak perempuan itu mengganggapnya gila. Lalu pria itu mengambil jasnya yang berwarna putih dengan motif putih-hitam diatasnya yang sengaja diuraikan olehnya dan mulai menarik tubuh dari tempat duduknya itu dan mulai beranjak pergi.

Pria itu tidak seperti pekerja kantoran yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu didepan komputer agar ia dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya dan menerima gaji yang sesuai dengan apa yang telah ia kerjakan, tampak dari mukanya, ia seperti seseorang yang telah kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dalam dirinya hingga ia melampiaskan penyesalannya dengan berdiam diri dalam jangka waktu yang lama didalam café kedua orang itu. kalau dilihat secara seksama, mungkin mukanya bisa terbilang masuk dalam kategori "keren" atau "tampan" yang dapat membuat beberapa wanita jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi, perempuan itu berpikir, bahwa yang membuat pria itu terlihat sedikit menarik bukanlah masalah fisiknya.

Perempuan itu hanya senang, akhirnya ada yang menyukai gambarnya.

…

Pria itu kembali lagi..

Bagaikan waktu yang diulang kembali, pria itu tidak terlihat menyesal ataupun kesal akan kejadian yang telah terjadi padanya, ia hanya terlihat seperti biasa. Ditempat duduk yang sama, memesan makanan yang biasa, dan kembali memandang gambar yang sama. Perempuan itu menatap kembali kea rah pria itu. _tak ada yang berubah_, pikirnya.

Dikarenakan ini adalah hari biasa dan banyak orang yang bekerja ataupun yang masih berada dalam kegiatan belajar-mengajar, café itu ditutup tidak terlalu sore. Sekitar pukul 14.30, dan seperti biasa, pria itu adalah pengunjung terakhir lagi.

Pada awalnya, kakak perempuannya itu sudah mulai merasa kesal dengan tingkah laku salah satu pengunjung tetapnya itu. tapi perempuan itu menghentikan kakaknya dan mulai meredakan amarahnya itu. dikarenakan sifat kakaknya terhadap perempuan itu, maka ia segera meredakan amarahnya.

"Excuse me.." Tanya pria itu dan membuat kedua orang itu terkejut. Perempuan itu segera mendekat kepada pria itu.

"ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya perempuan itu.

"saya ingin memesan makanan _Crème Brulee_, apakah masih tersedia?"

_Tidak biasanya ia memesan makanan ini.. _gumam perempuan itu dalam hatinya. Lalu ia segera mencatat pesananya dan pergi untuk segera membuatnya.

….

"silahkan pesanannya tuan.."

"thank's" jawab pria itu dan segera mencicipi hidangannya. Perempuan itu menggangguk dan segera meninggalkan meja itu dan menatapnya dari jauh. Waktu terasa sangat lama, hingga akhirnya pandangan mereka berdua saling bertemu.

…

"bisakah aku duduk disampingmu?" Tanya perempuan itu. ia tidak mengenakan seragamnya sehingga membuat pria itu sedikit terkejut. Awalnya perempuan itu ragu akankah ia diterima atau tidak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tetapi pria itu menginzinkan dan membiarkan toko itu hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua.

Pria itu menyelesaikan segera hidangannya. Lalu ia menatap perempuan itu. tatapannya bukan serius ataupun marah, perempuan itu memang suka sekali membaca pikiran orang. Didalam pikirannya, tatapan pria itu mengartikan bahwa ia senang.

"jika kau membuat menu baru, siapa yang akan menyicipinya terlebih dahulu? Dan berikan alasannya!" pria itu tiba-tiba membuka mulut dan memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya. Mungkin pria itu benci kesunyian. Dan akhirnya perempuan itu berpikir sejenak dan lalu menjawab,

"diri sendiri, karena bukankah tidak sopan jika memberikan menu baru pada orang lain padahal kita sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya tersebut?" jawab perempuan itu dengan tegas.

"betul sekali." Jawab pria itu. tampak dari wajahnya, perempuan itu sedikit senang. Entah ia senang karena apa. Pria itu lalu melihatnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"siapa namamu?" Tanya perempuan itu. mungkin pertanyaan ini yang biasa disebutkan jika ada dua orang yang ingin saling mengenal satu sama lain. Dan itu memang pertanyaan yang terlebih dahulu diucapkan agar dapat mengenal seseorang lebih dalam lagi. Tapi pria itu tersenyum kembali.

"bagiku, nama tidak penting.. karena seseorang tidak selalu harus mengetahui nama orang lain jika ingin menjadi teman ataupun sahabat bukan?" jawab pria itu. perempuan itu hanya menggangguk setuju. Dulu, perempuan itu berpikir yang sama. Hanya untuk sekarang, ia sangat ingin tahu nama pria yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"lalu, didunia ini, hal apa yang paling kau takutkan?" Tanya perempuan itu kembali. pria itu sedikit terkejut. Pada awalnya, pria itu enggan memberitahukan ketakutannya pada sesuatu. Atau mungkin ia ingin terlihat _cool_ seperti orang yang tidak memiliki beban hidup sama sekali. Tapi, pandangan dan tatapan perempuan itu sedikit membuat pria itu tertarik dan mulai memberitahukannya sesuatu.

"dulu.. tepatnya dua tahun sebelum aku mengenal tempat ini. Aku selalu bersama dengan kedua temanku. Mungkin lebih tepatnya sahabat.. kami selalu bersama. Dari suka maupun duka. Awalnya kami tidak memiliki masalah apapun dan tidak pernah menyimpan rahasia seorang diri. Kami pasti selalu menceritakan itu maupun itu senang ataupun sedih. Dan kami sangat menyukai rasa ice cream yang dijual tak jauh dari tempat yang selalu menjadi tempat kita bertiga. Rasanya itu manis, tapi sedikit asin. Sampai pada akhirnya, hanya karena suatu hal, kami bertiga berubah. Menjadi membenci satu sama lain. Kutahu itu memang sudah biasa dalam hal pertemanan. Tapi aku sangat menyesal.."

"apa yang paling kau sesali?" Tanya perempuan itu sambil menatapnya dengan seksama. Pria itu menghela nafas dan menatap ke langit-langit tempat itu.

"saat aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kami,.. mereka berdua sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini..-ah, lebih tepatnya menghilang.." jawab pria itu dengan nada yang tidak biasa. Lagi-lagi perempuan itu membaca pikirannya. Pikirnya ,nadanya seperti orang.. yang membenci dirinya sendiri.

"jika kau tanyakan lagi, apa yang paling kutakutkan.." lanjut pria itu. kali ini perempuan itu tidak menghiraukan segala sesuatu yang berada dalam dirinya. Ia hanya merasa sedih dan keingin tahuannya terhadap pria itu. pria itu masih menatap langit-langit tempat itu, bedanya ia menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"aku hanya takut kehilangan lagi."

…

Sunyi kembali menggelilingi diantara mereka. Perasaan perempuan itu kembali teraduk-aduk lagi. Pria itu masih kembali menatap langit-langit tempat itu. ia tidak lagi melihat lukisan hasil tangan perempuan itu. mungkin kah ia sudah bosan melihat gambar yang sama untuk berulang kali, atau mungkin ia sudah puas dan menemukan apa yang berada didalam gambar tersebut.

"kau tahu.. kuyakin kau lah yang membuat lukisan ini.." Tanya pria itu yang tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dan mulai mengelus gambar perempuan itu. perempuan itu tidak menjawab apa-apa. Hanya sekedar menggangguk kecil. Pria itu tersenyum kembali. Lalu ia menatap perempuan itu dengan tatapan serius. Perempuan itu dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Ia tidak merasakan perasaan takut,-tidak.. selama ia bersama pria itu, perempuan itu hanya merasakan satu perasaan. Perasaan yang hangat.

"lalu.. kau ingein tahu, mengapa aku menyebut gambar ini 'yang terbaik'diantara yang lainnya?" Tanya pria itu kembali. Perempuan itu memang sangat ingin tahu. Perempuan itu menggangguk mantap. Pria yang melihat tingkah laku perempuan itu lalu tertawa setelah melihat anggukkan mantap perempuan itu. mungkin yang pria itu pikirkan, perempuan yang ada dihadapannya ini berbeda dan menarik.

"karena kuyakin, hanya gambar inilah yang mempunyai makna penting" jawab pria itu. lalu ia berbicara untuk kesekian kalinya.

"aku ingin tahu, apa makna yang berada didalam gambar ini.." Tanya pria itu. perempuan itu awalnya menatap gambar yang dulu ia sangat sukai. Sejujurnya, Ia sudah sangat lupa akan makna itu sendiri. Tetapi, ketika ia melihat gambar itu kembali, bagaikan semua kenangan yang lenyap dimakan waktu kembali lagi dan memenuhi pikiran perempuan itu. tentunya, kenangan akan kehangatan kedua orang tuanya yang sangat ia rindukan sekali.

"alasannya.. " perempuan itu menghentikan perkataannya. Pria itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Lalu pria itu mengulurkan saputangan yang sudah lama ia tidak keluarkan. Kali ini, perempuan itu tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataan yang belum ia selesaikan.

Matanya basah.

….

"sudah berapa lama aku menangis?" Tanya perempuan itu dalam pikirannya. Ia masih melihat pria itu masih berada dihadapannya. Tangannya dilipat dibawah dada menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah lama menunggu perempuan itu. lalu perempuan itu mengusap kedua matanya dan memutar matanya agar dapat melihat betapa lama mereka berbicara.

"pukul 17.30.." gumam perempuan itu. perempuan itu mulai berpikir akan berapa lama mereka berbicara bersama. Jika dihitung, mungkin termasuk kategori 'lumayan lama'. Perempuan itu menatap pria itu. pria itu tertidur dengan posisi terduduk dan sukses membuat perempuan itu tersenyum pulas. Perempuan itu teringat akan sesuatu, rupanya ia lupa memutar papan yang terpajang didepan pintu. Untungnya, tidak ada pengunjung hari ini. Mungkin orang-orang mulai bosan dengan hasil makanan kedua orang itu.

Setelahnya, perempuan itu kembali duduk dihadapan pria itu. ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur pria itu. _tampak pulas_, pikirnya. Perempuan itu berlarian kearah pintu yang tak jauh dari tempat yang diduduki oleh mereka. Lalu, dibawanya dua selimut yang jika dipegang, akan terasa betapa lembutnya selimut itu. perempuan itu memang berniat membawa selimut yang paling lembut agar dapat menambah kehangatan.

Entah mengapa, perempuan itu hanya ingin berada didekat pria itu.

Lalu, mereka tidur sambil ditemani oleh bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit malam yang terpapang didekat jendela besar itu.

_To be Countinued_


End file.
